The invention pertains to the general field of encryption and decryption systems and more particularly to a system which utilizes random encryption and decryption numbers derived from natural non-algorithmic sources.
In the applicant""s co-pending patent application, a method is disclosed for creating non-algorithmic random numbers and for publishing the random numbers on the Internet. This Internet publication typically consists of 1000 random numbers in some chosen period of time. The typical use of this is similar to the xe2x80x9cone-time-padxe2x80x9d cipher system. The normal cipher method would be to simply choose a starting line and number whereby the usual sequential string of numbers would suffice to convert all the digitized plane-text letters to coded digits or symbols.
One simple way a unitized random number sequence may be checked for randomness is by taking the average of all 0 to 9 concerned individual numbers and checking that average against the number 4.5. The average can deviate in a Bell curve plus or minus, especially from smaller sequence groups. Allow that naturally derived numbers do not have to attain an average within some chosen sequence of number examination.
By aligning the grouped 1000 numbers (or any chosen- amount of random numbers) so that they are positioned correspondingly in vertical columns as well as horizontal lines of successive numbers to form a rectilinear relationship, a xe2x80x9cfieldxe2x80x9d of random numbers is created which enhances visual manipulation.
A number field, as taught here, allows both a planar and parallel multi-planar relationship to exist for use of the numbers. Protocols of use can include simple understood procedures to be agreed upon by two or more cipher users such as:
a. Skipping an agreed upon separation of numbers between the numbers that will be used.
b. Skipping an agreed upon separation of lines between the lines that will be used.
c. Skipping an agreed upon separation of both lines and numbers between numbers that will be used.
d. Using an agreed upon alternation of lines.
e. Using and agreed upon separation and alternation of lines.
f. Stepping between lines as consecutive numbers are used.
g. Other similar geometric position shifts to chose consecutive numbers. +X might mean count left to right, and xe2x88x92x means to count right to left. +Y might mean count lines upward, and xe2x88x92y means to count lines downward.
h. The use of geometric overlay patterns.
Using planar algorithms to determine which consecutive natural random number will be used. Such algorithms may include values of X and Y as well as xe2x88x92X and xe2x88x92Y values in addition to numerical constants.
The use of such protocol means that the first used number might be any agreed upon number of the numbers in the field For example the 1st random number corresponding with the unit column of the day of the month. The 15th day would direct one to scan the field numbers sequentially until the 1st number 5 is found. The second number may be any additional number in the field and neither consecutive in position or line choice. Obviously in a field of random numbers, the selection of the numbers used in an unpredictable order (without knowing the protocol) quickly creates compounded decryption difficulties.
The creation of such Random Number Fields makes possible a simple field cipher arrangement requiring nothing more than pencil and paper when the Internet presentation of a Random Number Field exists. Conversely, this cipher method creates an astronomical burden upon all encryption methods. The invention of Random Number Fields, on published Web page presentations, creates such a simple cipher means while simultaneously compounding the difficulty of decryption methods. Encryption and decryption software may also be used. An Internet presented Random Number Field is ideal for identifying a key-set of numbers for use in more conventional ciphers.
One preferred method of generating slow-speed natural random numbers is by the variable reflection or refraction of light across a liquid cylinder sustaining a flow of rising bubbles where the upward dimension is at least 10 times the bubble stream diameter. The illuminated photo detectors are modulated by these random events and present a randomly variable voltage to an analog to digital (A/D) converter circuit component. The concept allows multiple levels of photo detectors to be positioned and modulated. Their quantity is limited only by the practical height of the liquid cylinder.
The liquid may be water and the bubbles filled with air or a less viscous fluid such as acetone or methyl acetate and an inert gas such as nitrogen or helium that may be used in a safer re-circulating gas system. The advantage to these latter cases is greater rise velocity of the bubbles and faster sample time for each optical detector level. The use of a water jet can enhance bubble velocity within a fluid. Whereas in the above illustration the object was to create random optical modulation with dispersed bubbles in a liquid, it is also possible to achieve random optical modulation by using the jet itself to produce a flowing liquid stream which can be directed upward or downward.
The present invention therefore includes improvements on the liquid filled cylinder random number generator disclosed in my prior referenced patent filing. In this text I use the word cylinder by way of example and do not exclude other forms or shapes of vertical columns filled with suitable fluid. The sequential use of clock-activated, light-emitting photo diodes or lasers, as light-sources to activate the photo detectors, allows discrete and sequential sample time for variable voltage measurements and an increased number-output rate. Positioning two or more photo-detectors, located in angular relationships with parallel or series connected logic gates which provide a xe2x80x9cdimensionalxe2x80x9d sensing geometry that allows greater random flow of refraction modulation.
Multiple Random Number Field Expansion
The concept of natural Random Number Fields allows the expansion of non-algorithmic natural random numbers and Random Number Fields for high-speed sequential use. Assume that the Random Number Fields are created at 1000 numbers per fields at the maximum rate of numbers per second.
By using stepped non-carry sum (such as 10 position ring counters as one example) calculations such as:
1. A+B+C where A=a random number from field #1, and B=a random number from field #2, and C=a random number from field #3.
2. Stepped product calculations in a similar manner.
3. Combinations of step 1 and step 2 above.
4. By using other algorithms with natural random numbers.
By using one or more of the above means thousands of natural random numbers may be created.
By way of example we can select 6156 numbers from the numbers created per second. Dividing 6156 random numbers into three equal parts of 2052 number sequences each, they can be combined in a systematic stepped system. This results in a permutation of 20523 that comprises 8,640,364,698 non-algorithmic natural-based random numbers. The significance of the results may be apparent by considering the seconds in 24 hours.:
In one hour a slower speed random number generator can produce sufficient numbers for a computer to provide much greater quantities of numbers. In fact, the computer could create any required numbers in less than 24-hours and store them to be accessed upon at a rate of hundreds of thousands per second. Obviously, once the numbers are committed to computer storage they can be presented at a much higher rate. The presentation time is correspondingly reduced.
The high-speed creation of natural random numbers makes possible a more inclusive encryption system. If a sequence of random numbers are grouped as three digits, they allow the assignment for encryption of up to 256 separate letters, numbers, and characters plus zero. The presentation speed must be increased for the same character presentation quantity per second.
The availability of a series of natural random numbers exceeding 100,000/second makes possible the mixing of plain voice conversation (usually 4,000 Hz and below) using Analog-to-Digital means with a series of natural random numbers. By reversing the combined digital numbers (sums, products, etc) resulting, modified digital numbers are produced which are converted back to modified analog modulation that is encrypted.
An intended receiving party uses the same set of natural random numbers in reverse algorithm (xe2x88x92 for +, ÷ for xc3x97, etc) by then passing the encrypted modulation through an Analog to Digital converter in order to incorporate the reverse algorithmic step and therefore go back to an analog signal, which allows a plain voice presentation.
It is an object of this invention to produce recorded natural random numbers at high-speed for recording in media which has the capability to receive the natural random numbers digitally at one rate, and being able to play them back at a higher rate. This could be facilitated electronically by increasing a controlling clock speed, or mechanically by increasing recording tape or recording disc speed during playback. Thus, xe2x80x9ctime compressionxe2x80x9d can provide a corresponding presentation rate increase.
Adding additional groups of natural random numbers also provides enough numbers from a faster computer to generate millions of random numbers per second. Such a vast 24-hour natural random number sequence may then be stored on tape, disc, or other high-capacity memory storage means for later use. Additionally, combinations of stepped sum, stepped multiplication, and re-summation algorithms can be utilized to expand the available working random number group. Preferably by also inserting additional quantities of naturally derived random numbers.
The actual computer storage of 6,000 random numbers is not significant. In common computer terms, about 86 lines with 70 columns will accomplish it in memory requirements. Therefore the memory needed for just fewer than this number of lines and columns will store the low rate required basic 6000 random numbers, or 78 lines with 78 columns, approximately, in matrix terms. In summary:
1. The concept of generating natural random numbers at an improved lower presentation rate per second and, after sufficient accumulation, using these numbers at a very high computing rate per second to generate an expanded sufficient number quantity to provide a high presentation rate of natural random numbers, including natural random number pairs.
2. The concept of providing during a 24-hour period, a continuous series of naturally derived random numbers at rates above or below 100,000 per second for use on Internet absolute encryption traffic or local high-speed encryption use including voice communications. Telephonic voice communication seldom needs to exceed 4,000 hertz. Hardware and software to accomplish these methods is contemplated and would be of commercial value.
Combining the inventive non-algorithmic/computerized concepts of the pending patent provides a complete computerized encryption means. Such a device would include at least one non-algorithmic natural high and a least one low-speed natural number-generator with computer components having visual read-out, and an input from software all in one package. The computer can periodically select non-algorithmic natural random numbers from the natural random number-generator(s) to insert into the algorithmic expansion program that converts the more slowly derived non-algorithmic natural random numbers to the high-speed series of numbers. Therefore a continuous new source of both high-speed and non-algorithmic low-speed natural random numbers will be generated for both encryption uses.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following references are considered related:
Codes and Ciphers by F. B. Wrixon, pages 150-151
The Code Book by Simon Singh, pages 120 through 122
The Code-Breakers by David Kahn, pages 199 to 201
Code-Breaking without Computersxe2x80x94Invention and Technology, Summer 2000xe2x80x94Vol. 16, No. 1, page 36 to 41
[xe2x80x9cone-time padxe2x80x9d] request with quote marks via any Internet search engine